


Taina Gets Vored

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Taina Gets Vored: Rawberry Edition
Genre: F/F, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: A tiny dragon girl finds herself in a bad situation.OC (TM) Radonera on tumblr!Stream request!





	Taina Gets Vored

You would think that being a dragon-like-girl would grant you a bunch of cool powers and that you would actually be able to use them -- but, well, that wasn’t the case for Taina. Sure, she knew how to make some fake fireworks and change her hair color, but that wasn’t anything helpful!

 

Especially in a situation like this, where she was downsized, and being held in front of such a cute girl’s face…

“I’ve never eaten a dragon before! ...That is what you are, riiight?~” Oh no. Her teeth were sharp. That doesn’t seem safe. “Or are ya like… a weird lizard? I dunno, but whatever you are, I’ve gotta try everything once~ It’s just a Preserves family rule~” She giggled softly. 

 

Meanwhile, Taina held her tail high and hissed. “T-This isn’t any fair!” She cried out, praying to whatever Gods she had that for once someone would stop and listen to her. It wasn’t fun to constantly be eaten! She was supposed to be a predator, not some stupid snack for other demons to pick on! 

 

Unfortunately for Taina, it didn’t seem like Rawberry heard. Or paid much attention. Because right now, Taina was dangling right above the demon’s mouth. 

 

“Why me?!” Taina whined as she was dropped into Rawberry’s honestly quite horrifying mouth. Taina prayed that she wasn’t going to chew. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for impact, but was relieved to find the demon girl gently playing with her inside of her mouth instead. Okay, maybe it wasn’t so bad, but still-- She JUST respawned. Come on! 

 

Rawberry pushed Taina to the back of her throat using her tongue, and in one gulp swallowed the girl whole. 

 

“...Kind of tasted like a pack of weird candies,” Rawberry mumbled to herself, though not disappointed. She shrugged. That was one person, and now it was off to find Macarona for some late-night-friend-fun, which definitely did not include eating her best friend. Not at all. 

 

Taina grumbled and sat in her new home. She was going to be here for hours! She had things to do! And she’s seen nicer places. Whatever, at least she wasn’t going to die. It’d be nice if she had someone to talk to, though…


End file.
